sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls' Generation - Galaxy Supernova
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Galaxy Supernovaright|205px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *'Single: '''Galaxy Supernova *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 18-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: Universal Music '''Romanizacion Taeyeon Oh! my boy nanika ga (na na na na na) Sooyoung Isso isso someone’s talking (ah ah ah ah ah) Nee zutto Jessica Looking at you lo-looking at you I’m looking at you lo-looking I Seohyun Anata Miteru wa Tiffany Nee sore wa killer boyish na Supernova Hyoyeon Unmei no Supernova Sooyoung Majikaru na Supernova Todas Gingakei sukeitan de number 1 Uneru base line like a shooting star, a comet! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Cutest! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! (Yoona Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Taeyeon Uwasa no mato da wa (Hyoyeon Yeah eh eh eh eh eh eh) Seohyun Tauto na hippu rain wa marude (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Cutest! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! Jessica Oh boy, do you believe this situation? Sooyoung Yeah Jessica You better keep this a secret Seohyun Makasete mi mashou yobu koe no hou e Yuri Zetai naze na no houseki no you na me de Tiffany/Sunny/Hyoyeon Looking at you lo-looking at you I looking at you lo-looking I Sooyoung Ima mo miteru wa Sunny Ne sore wa utagaenai Supernova Yoona Chougenjitsu Supernova Taeyeon Anata no Supernova Todas Taikiken ourai de sou in and out! Sekai kaesou na shock sugata kaete tourai (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Perfect! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! (Yoona Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Taeyeon Chijou de kirameite (Hyoyeon Yeah eh eh eh eh eh eh) Seohyun Ukabiagatta shiruetto Todas (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Perfect! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! Yuri Tsukamae te Sooyoung suitto nigerare te Jessica kieru no Sunny We’re dancing and looking at you yeah! Todas Gingakei sukeitan de number 1 Uneru base line like a shooting star, a comet (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Cutest! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! (Todas Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Taeyeon Uwasa no mato da wa (Hyoyeon Yeah eh eh eh eh eh eh) Seohyun Tauto na hippu rain wa marude {All] (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Cutest! (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) Girls in … (Tu-tu-tu-ru-tu-tu) In the Galaxy! Galaxy! oh! 'Español' ¡Oh! mi niño es como (na na na na na) Escuché que alguien está hablando (ah ah ah ah ah ah ah) Hey, yo siempre Mirándote, mirándote, estoy mirándote, mirándote Te estoy mirando ¿Qué es un asesino juvenil Supernova? Supernova de destino Un mágico Supernova Somos números 1 en la galaxia Nuestras línea de base rodante son como estrellas fugaces ¡un cometa! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡Lo más lindo! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Somos objetivos de los rumores (Sí eh eh eh eh eh eh) Con las caderas apretadas somos como lo... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ...¡Más lindo! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! Ah niño, debes creer esta situación, Sí Es mejor que mantengas esto como un secreto Vamos a dejarnos llevar en esa dirección por la voz que nos llama Con mis ojos como joyas soy Mirándote, mirándote, estoy mirándote, mirándote Te estoy mirando ¿Es un indudable Supernova? Un super Supenova en realidad Es tu supernova Dentro y fuera de la atmósfera, es cierto, dentro y fuera! Cambiamos el formulario y arribamos como una descarga que puede cambiar el mundo (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡Perfecto! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Brillamos en lo alto de la tierra (Sí eh eh eh eh eh eh) Y con nuestras siluetas que ascienden a la superficie somos (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡Perfectas! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! Nos aferramos a ti quién ahora escapó y desapareció Estamos bailando y mirándote a ti ¡Sí! Somos números 1 en la galaxia Nuestras líneas de base rodantes son como estrellas fugaces ¡un cometa! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡Más lindo! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) Somos los rumores blancos (Sí eh eh eh eh eh eh) Con las caderas apretadas somos como el (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Más lindo! (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) Chicas en... (Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu) ¡En la galaxia! ¡Galaxia! ¡Oh! 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop